The Otherworldly Invasion
by Kucan
Summary: OC Crossover between a fanfiction of mine and the Naruto series. Set mainly in the Time Skip. With Naruto or Sasuke gone, Sakura has to step up to protect Konoha. Or just maybe, just maybe...Konoha isn't the one in trouble.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, Shaman King or Dragonball. I also don't own any other manga referred to here. I put this in the Naruto section because it features the Naruto world above all the others. However the M.U.V and the characters in it (Kucan, Matt, Sakura(Not Naruto's), Keymon, Shenna, etc.) are mine. Now that's out of the way, let's go.**

_Italics means thought _

**Naruto Timeline : 6 years after the Kyuubi Disaster.**

**Chapter 0: The Mirror-wheel eye's reflection! Poisoning of a genius's mind**

Location: Rock Country

After weeks of information gathering and reconnaissance, his team had finally found the rumoured weapons development facility used by Missing-inns and other low-lifes. Their mission was to destroy the place and kill anyone unfortunate enough to be inside. This was one of his S-class missions along with all the other S-class missions he has accomplished, however, he tell something was off here, like something didn't belong, he was snapped out of his thoughts by his comrade.

: Uchiha Itachi, are you at your position?

Itachi: Yes and I have been for the past half hour. You lack speed.

: You may be the Uchiha clan's most talented but there's no need to be cocky...

Itachi: ...Where's the rest of the squad?

: In position.

Itachi: Then I suggest we move in then.

: Yes sir!

The squad quickly gained access to the building unknowing they were being watched.

------------------------------------------------

Solider: Capitan Slater, we have 6 intruders, all of them are giving off high levels of Chakra Energy.

Solider 2: Sir, we have confirmed that they are from Konoha village. ANBU Elite. One has the Uchiha Bloodline and the another has the Hyuuga's

Capt.Slater: They must be trying to destroy this place...well, we were finished here anyway, tell the guards to capture them alive, especially the Uchiha.

Solder: Yes, Ma'am!

-------------------------------------------------

Itachi and his squad were making quick and easy progress throughout the building, just two more targets and the mission was complete. A team member was setting up an explosive at each target and each of them were covered by their partner. The remaining team member and himself were heading for the control room to meet the leader.

Upon reaching the control room, they were surprised that the door to the room was opened and unguarded. Itachi activated his Sharingan and his parter, a Hyuuga, activated his Byakugan, they were unable to detect any threat so they entered the room.

The room was filled with with technology that they'd never seen before, however, their amazement was short lived as they found themselves unable to move.

: Shadow Possession, complete

Itachi: What? A Nara?

Hyuuga: It can't be

A fairly good looking female was standing behind them, binding them with the Shadow Possession, they were unable to determine where she came from as she wore a unusual headband on her upper left thigh.

: Hah, contrary to popular belief, the Nara family's techniques can be learnt.

Hyuuga: Okay, fine, then explain how you hid from both the Sharingan **and** the Byakugan.

: You see these things all around you? They are called Machina. And from studying the Hyuuga main branch we were able to develop machina that can shield rooms from the Byakugan's powers...it's shame you need certain refined rare materials for it, otherwise we would be able hide a lot more then just this room. And has "Elite ninja" you should know that with enough training you can hide your Chakra levels.

Itachi: So you have managed to corner us, well done, now what?

: Well first...

The shadow holding the Hyuuga wrapped around him up to us neck and broke it, the Hyuuga's fell to the floor in a heap.

: Your team is being held in a room away from here, so we can talk about those lovely eyes of yours. Call me Nahah Slater, of the Slater clan.

Itachi: If you know this much, you should know, Uchiha don't give ourselves up, we are a proud clan.

Nahah: Proud? Hahaha...Proud?! Proud of what? You guys only use a bit of your potential, take on lowly jobs most of the time and just sit around in your district eating ca-ke and drinking sa-ke.

Itachi: Why you...

Itachi's attempts to attack Nahah were fruitless as the Shadow Possession technique was still in place. Nahah put up a chair behind Itachi and a chair behind herself. She sat down, forcing Itachi to do so as well.

Nahah: I assume that even at your age, you have been allowed into the secret Uchiha meetings, correct?

Itachi: How do you--

Nahah: This world has a lot of skilled ninja in it, ninjas can spy, do the math will you?

Itachi was mentally furious, this woman had not only single handley stopped an Elite Uchiha AND a Hyuuga, she has also taunted his clan, stole clan techniques and knows top secret information. But unfortunately, he could see any other course of action then to play along, for now at least.

Nahah: Well?

Itachi: ...Yes I have.

Nahah: Perfect, so why aren't you using your Kekkai Genkai's full power, hm?

Itachi: It is at-

Nahah: You're lying...the Sharingan can do a lot more...why aren't you using it? No wait, I know why...you're afraid...what a pathetic clan, why fear what you don't know?...I'll show you...your true power!

Itachi: _What? Impossible!_

Nahah's eyes had turned blood-red like the Sharingan, no...it **was** the Sharingan but instead of tomoes it had one big spiral shape, before he knew it the world around him turned black and red, there were thousands of shuriken above him.

For the first time in his life, Itachi was afraid.

Nahah: This is my world, all time, space and matter are mine...and it is only apart of the Sharingan's true power.

The throwing star launched themselves at Itachi, he tried to dodge but his feet had sunk into the dark ground beneath him rendering helpless but to be skewered by thousands of shuriken. A second later, Itachi was standing there like nothing had happened.

Itachi: What?!?!

Nahah: Heh, I can do this over and over if I wanted to, hell, I could even beat you up in the real world and torture you in this world...but as you are an Sharingan wielding Uchiha, it kind of hard to keep this up, so I'll stop talking now...for the next 72 hours, you will be tortured.

The rains of shuriken fell again and again...and again. After the first hundredth time...Nahah declared how time was remaining.

Nahah: 71 hours 59 Minutes and 59 seconds remaining.

Itachi: No...No...NOOOOOOOO!!!!!

A second later in the real world, Itachi was on the floor drooling.

Nahah: I will let you keep your life under one condition.

She picked up the 11 year old Uchiha by the shirt.

Nahah: In two years... Become strong and reshape the Uchiha, make them into a fine clan...good enough so they can defend themselves...oh by the way, I will allow you to complete your mission, wouldn't want to disappoint the old man!

She laughed insanely and punched him through the window into a nearby lake and before he had even landed the whole place blew sky high, taking the rest of the squad with it and knocked Itachi unconscious.

**A few hours later**

Itachi woke up, the sun was just creeping over the horizon, shedding light over the carnage of scene. Itachi seemed to beside himself staring at himself in the reflection of the water. At his eyes. At his family's "powers".

With cold hatred.


End file.
